The present invention relates to an apparatus for aesthetical-trichotechnical treatments based on the use of a nebulized mixture of air, steam and ozone, at a temperature lower than, or similar to, a user's body temperature.
Apparatuses of similar types have been known, which generate steam and ozone, gas substances, by means of a forced air jet through ducts to a bell-shaped headpiece, into which the user's head is inserted in order to undergo the suitable treatment.
The drawbacks which have always affected these apparatuses are caused, first of all, by the presence of high temperatures--which may reach, or even exceed, 60.degree. C.--and large amounts of steam inside the headpiece, because of the considerably large amounts of condensate which are produced inside said headpiece. Consequently, there are condensate disposal problems, due to the required long application times, the impossibility of controlling the temperature of the end treatment mixture, and the various levels (i.e., percentages) of the various substances which constitute said mixture, as well as the unevenness of temperature and vapourization volume in the various internal regions of the headpiece, with consequent differences in effectiveness on the user's hair. Other drawbacks are caused by the low level of ozone in the mixture, when ozone is generated by lamps, or by the presence of intense magnetic fields when ozone is generated by generators.